


The Plague (alternately titled: the Mission)

by sawsofglass



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Flash Fic, Give me a break, Plague, i know it's bad, this is the first time i've written something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawsofglass/pseuds/sawsofglass
Summary: You remember your mission here. It is vital to complete it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Plague (alternately titled: the Mission)

**Author's Note:**

> this is... not great, but hey at least i wrote something

You wake up. Everything is so bright and noisy. You don't understand where you are for a moment until all the memories come rushing back. You remember who you are and what your mission is here. It is vital that you complete it, you remember. You start to shake with the anticipation as your base’s airlock system practically rockets you outside. 

You search the streets, looking for any not infected. The mission, to find all of these uninfected and help them join your team, has been particularly successful in your area. You feel a sense of pride in having done so well over the past few weeks, although you can’t take all the credit for how many uninfected have joined you. In the United States, many are willing to take up your cause for the sake of freedom. Other teams from your organization across the world have had much more difficulty, and have resorted to somewhat more aggressive measures to gain new recruits. Not all governments have been as lenient as America’s, either; you’ve even heard of distant regimes completely forcing your teams out of their nations.

As you sweep the streets again, you see a young man walking without fear among the infected. He doesn’t even seem to have any protection against the infection. Is he brave or is he stupid?, you wonder. It doesn’t really matter; your team will take any and all applicants. You approach him and tell him quickly about your team and its goals. Unsurprisingly, he joins you rather easily; the unafraid ones never have much hesitation. You give him his instructions; the time of comprehensive training and waiting is long past. 

As he wanders off in search of more uninfected, you feel a sense of satisfaction. You’ve done your job, and you’ve done it well.

It is a lovely day in America, and you are a horrible virus.


End file.
